detectivegrimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Fifi Fellow
"Likes - the meaningful archiving of information. Dislikes - the superfluous window-dressing accompanying the majority of human contact." — Fifi Fiona Fellow, better known as Fifi, is a teenage self-described microbiologist, inventor, and innovator living in Tangle Tower. She claims that her work is multidisciplinary, stating that her studies can't be categorized in any one field. She is the only daughter of Flora and Felix, as well as the cousin of Fitz. Despite her overly analytical personality and general disdain for most social conventions, she is best friends with Freya and Poppy. She appears in Tangle Tower as a suspect in the Murder of Freya Fellow. She is voiced by Sarah Williams. Appearance Fiona has huge, red hair, and is fairly short. She wears pair of special glasses she made herself. Personality Fifi is very focused on facts, and has trouble interpreting non-verbal communication. It seems she also has a very strong sense of duty to her family, as the sole heir to the mansion. She likes organizing information, and dislikes "the superfluous window-dressing accompanying the majority of human contact." Story Background Fiona Fellow is the only child og Felix and Flora Fellow. She says she's a microbiologist, but also that this is an "insignificant label" as it fails to cover the extent of her studies. She is best friends with Freya and Poppy, and according to her father, insists on being called "Fifi" because that's Freya's nickname for her. Freya was maybe the most important person in Fifi's life, as she was the only one who never was uncomfortable in interacting with her. She expresses discomfort in being the heir to Tangle Tower, and Freya has been encouraging her to talk to her parents about this and leaving with her, but Fifi has always refused. She expresses estrangement from her mother, as Flora doesn't speak, and Fifi is bad with non-verbal communication. Therefore she doesn't know her mother very well. She isn't very close with her father either, as he tends to be busy trying to escape reality. Tangle Tower Upon Poppy's remark that the red pigment on Freya's palette and canvas looks more like blood than paint, Fifi immediately takes samples and tests them to determine the components. It does indeed turn out to be blood. She also hides Freya's secret diary to protect her friend's reputation. Fifi and Poppy continue investigating the murder, and were close to concluding the murderer to be Penny when Grimoire and Sally get there first. Quotes "Fifi Fellow. Microbiologist. Inventor. Innovator." "Microbiologist. But it is an insignificant label… My studies cannot be categorised in any one recognized field." "I will say this. In the past year, Freya became - One: increasingly independent, and two: increasingly isolated." "Most people find me difficult. They exhibit a noticeable degree of discomfort when talking to me. Freya - who had a way of being an exception to any given rule - was not at all like this." "She (Flora) has always been quiet. Willing to speak when necessary, but not more." Trivia *She doesn't consider Felix a good father. *Due to the limitations of her previous glasses' prescription, she designed the device on her head to serve as a replacement. Gallery FifiFellow-Promo.jpg|"An amateur microbiologist. She has a keen eye for detail and a fondness for hard facts and empirical evidence." FifiFellow-Library.png Freya-Drawings.png|Drawing of Fifi by Freya Fifi-Poppy-Freya-Photograph.png|Photograph of Fifi, Freya and Poppy Category:Characters Category:Tangle Tower Characters Category:Suspects